


Kinktober: Day 15

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Kinktober 2020, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Tension, Touch-Starved, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27036355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The cheesy classic of massage to sex.Hannibal takes it upon himself to attempt to relieve Will's physical stress, when Will doesn't want to talk about him mental stress.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Kinktober: Day 15

Will waited outside Hannibal’s office, impatiently. He shifted back and forth on his feet, feeling like a child, unsure of what exactly to do. He knew Hannibal didn’t have any other clients before him, it was late at night, and he hadn’t really seen anyone leave his office before Will’s time, beside a rare exception or two. Not to mention, he knew logically, Hannibal wouldn’t really mind him coming in a little early. He had lost track of the number of times Hannibal assured Will that they were friends, and that Will could just consider their therapy sessions two friends, simply talking. Unfortunately, Will overthought so much, it wouldn’t really matter if he made a decision or not.  
Will thought about how Hannibal was such a neat and professional man, maybe he had planned to do important work up until Will was supposed to show up. He didn’t want to interrupt Hannibal’s personal time. It worried him, that Hannibal would sense the thoughts racing around in his head, and Will would have to be honest about his anxieties. Of course, Will thought, he’ll understand. That was why him and Hannibal got along so well. Hannibal always knew the things that plagued Will’s brain and exactly what to do about it. Will smiled to himself, thinking about how he would soon be in Hannibal’s care.  
Coincidentally, that was the moment Will heard the footsteps of his beloved therapist approaching the door from the other side. He took a step back, not wanting to appear too needy. Another unnecessary thing he knew he really didn’t need to worry about with Hannibal. Hannibal knew all too well just how much Will really needed him.  
The door swung open and the handsome man stood on the other side. Will was a bit taken aback by Hannibal’s looks, this time for a bit of a different reason.  
“Good evening Will. I apologize for my unruly appearance, Will. I got very caught up in my art tonight,” Hannibal said, suave and calm as ever. Will had to stop himself from staring. Hannibal was wearing one of his typical outfits, but lacking his usual outer layer. His sleeves were rolled up past his elbows, and his hands were stained black slightly from what Will assumed was pencil lead. Will managed to absorb Hannibal’s striking arms and move through the doorway.  
“Can I see it?” Will inquired, after a moment of two of silence.  
Hannibal nodded, “Of course. I hope I do not disappoint.”  
Will immediately knew where to look. On lucky occasions, he’d get the chance to look at Hannibal’s art, and each time, looking at the art felt like seeing another side of Hannibal. Nothing could match Will’s empathy like looking at someone’s art.  
“You never do,” Will responded.  
“I’m going to wash my hands,” Hannibal announced, as he left the room. Will stared at the first sketch. The art felt so real. It was a large house, a mansion. The art was so detailed, Will concluded that Hannibal must’ve been looking at a reference, or the house at least existed in real life. Will had seen a few of Hannibal’s architectural pieces before, and they were more linear. This one had a sense of curvature, personality. Hannibal had a connection to the house, or had at least been there in person at some point. He was saddened Hannibal hadn’t colored it yet. He was sure it would’ve told him even more.  
The next parchment paper was a few rough sketches. Will assumed it was something like a warm-up sketch. The bookshelves surrounding him were on the left side of the sheet, and a vase in the top right. The bottom right was taken up completely by the chairs. Will assumed Hannibal was sitting at his desk for that one, based on the angle. Will figured that Hannibal had designed the room himself, or at least took a large roll in it. He wondered if he looked far back in Hannibal’s sketches, if he would find the original room plans.  
He moved onto the next one and was taken aback slightly, but in a good way. A blush rose on his cheeks as he looked at a beautiful sketch of himself. He felt out of breath, even though he was just standing there. The angle of the sketch made it look like Hannibal had sketched it while sitting across from Will, in their respective chairs. Will looked small, but bold in the sketch. He was rubbing the lower half of his face, and looking up, presumably directly at Hannibal. He somehow couldn’t pinpoint what emotion the art of him was trying to convey, but it wasn’t Hannibal’s fault, Will just couldn’t think of a name for what it made him feel.  
“That is one of my new favorite pieces,” a voice sided from behind him. Hannibal set his large hand on Will’s shoulder. Will, suddenly startled out of his minor hypnosis, jerked back and immediately regretted it, as he lost the touch of Hannibal.  
“I didn’t mean to startle you, Will,” Hannibal said, apologetically.  
“It’s- It’s fine,” Will stuttered slightly, feeling awkward.  
Hannibal took it upon himself to set both of his hands back on Will’s shoulder, gentle, but firm. Will sighed slightly, as Hannibal looked at the art.  
“Has anyone ever told you that you’re a magnificent model, Will?”  
“No,” Will said, blushing once again, throwing in a small chuckle.  
“You’re tense today,” Hannibal stated and Will sensed that he wasn’t winning any arguments.  
“I don’t really… want to talk about it today.”  
“That’s perfectly fine. Perhaps today, we can focus on your physical stress and take a break from your mental anxieties.” Before Will could ask any questions, Hannibal pushed his thumbs into Will’s back, causing him to let out an audible sigh.  
The two made their way to Hannibal’s couch, causing Will to realize he’d never sat there before. As Hannibal kneaded further, Will thought about his words.  
“Have you drawn me before, Hannibal?”  
Hannibal thought, then answered, “I have, does that bother you?”  
“What do you think?” Will answered back, almost irritated. Hannibal either liked that, or didn’t, because he immediately pushed a bit harder into Will’s back.  
Will resisted the urge to moan at the sudden change in pressure.  
“You show a lot with your face,” Hannibal said, “to me at least. Every single crease, or inch of change in your expression means something different. You’re an artist's dream, Will. So many different ways to draw you. With a single stroke, you could change the whole tone of the art.”  
Hannibal got up and instructed Will to take off his shirt and lay on his stomach. Will took it upon himself to assume this was how a massage usually went, despite never having been to one. His blush either returned, or had never left. The couch was cool, but Hannibal’s hands were warm. It was more noticeable now that it was on his bare skin, instead of his covered back. To Will, it was a welcome change.  
Hannibal pushed into his back once again, carefully. He worked skillfully, knowing what he was doing. Will got goosebumps as he moved further down his back. As he worked, Will’s skin got more sensitive, and he prayed his shifting was subtle. Hannibal’s hands simply shifted around the skin above his hips, and Will couldn’t control his mouth. He let out a moan.  
Hannibal finished his stroke then paused. Will was sure he’d ruined it, but Hannibal surprised him, pleasantly.  
“You can remove your pants now, Will, if you’re comfortable with that,” Hannibal said. Will wasn’t sure if he was just being erratically horny or if Hannibal’s voice had become more sultry and deep. Will held eye contact with Hannibal as he unbuttoned his pants, testing the waters. After pushing them down, Hannibal closed his hand around Will’s cheek, rubbing it, like the massage that’d been the focus of both their attention’s only moments ago. Will broke the eye contact to look down at Hannibal’s lips, and pushed his face forward, simultaneously wrapping his hands around the other man’s waist.  
The only way to describe what happened was the out-dated term, making love. Will grasped the man’s back, as Hannibal’s tongue moved through Will’s mouth. Will moved his hands up to unbutton Hannibal’s shirt, but one second later, Hannibal moved back and simply pulled his shirt over his head. The two began kissing again, and Hannibal’s hand moved down to Will’s ass, making him moan again, even at a light touch.  
“Perhaps messages aren’t the only way to relieve your physical stress,” Hannibal said, like he was just casually wondering out loud. Will felt Hannibal subtlety push his underwear down.  
“I think it’s just as effective, if not more,” Will added, feeling confident.  
Hannibal gave Will a little push, encouraging Will to return to the couch. Hannibal’s large figure loomed over Will, before Hannibal sunk down to his knees. Will let his head fall back dramatically as Hannibal started to bite his thigh. He took his time, leaving plenty of marks down his inner leg, laying claim to Will and his thighs. Finally, he began on Will’s cock. He took it calmly, but Will could also feel Hannibal moaning, as he swallowed around the dick, experimenting. He dragged his mouth off of it, switching to a slow licking. Will moaned deeply at the difference in temperature. The change from the warmth of Hannibal’s mouth, to the cold air, was sharply intercepted by Hannibal’s wet tongue.  
Will breathing became heavy, and he became aware of his hand, which had found its way into Hannibal’s hair. So many things were happening at once and it was beautiful. Hannibal’s large, powerful hand wrapped around his upper thigh, moving up and down slowly. His mouth enveloped him once again and Will let out a loud moan.  
“Oh, I’m close,” He almost shouted, his face red and heated. This just encouraged Hannibal more, as he moved a hand to Will’s ass, which he’d noticed was sensitive before, and kneaded it, like a massage. Will failed to hold himself back and came, gasping one last time.  
He practically moaned again, watching Hannibal swallow all of Will’s cum without hesitation. They drew into each other, kissing slowly. Will thought he tasted his own cum, in the back of Hannibal’s mouth, but he didn’t care. They separated too quickly, Will thought, despite the fact they kissed for five minutes straight. Hannibal rose to his feet and offered his hand to Will.  
Will grabbed and pulled himself up. He started to feel embarrassed, thinking Hannibal ended up unfinished, but he was pleasantly surprised.  
“I suppose I’ll have to wash these pants as soon as I get home. You’ve made quite the mess out of me, Will,” Hannibal said, readjusting his pants, presumably having just released.  
Will felt a rush of happiness, confidence, and arousal.  
“Will we be doing this again, Hannibal?”  
“If you would enjoy that, I certainly wouldn’t be opposed,” Hannibal said, smiling noticeably. He handed Will’s pants to him, as he slipped his own shirt back on.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m starting on day 15 because I have no work ethic and don’t want to write like 30,000 something words in a month. (Also warning, this could be horrible. I’m really nervous about writing Will wrong.)  
> Please give me polite but honest criticism. I'll be doing Hannibal for most of the days, and I'd like to get better at writing Will. I can never tell whether my writing is good or bad. Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed


End file.
